Dirty Dishes
by Aramelly
Summary: No one wants to tackle the pile of dirty dishes in the kitchen. Luckily Cecil has a plan.


Cecil sighed. The mountain of dirty dishes was about one utensil away from collapsing. He eyed the pile before pulling out his phone and typing a message to Carlos (who may or may not have been listed in his contacts as Hubby! *purple heart emoticon* *Erlenmeyer flask emoticon* *microscope emoticon*), who had already left for work this morning.

_thought it was your turn to do the dishes, babe?_

He watched the blinking set of ellipses as Carlos typed his response.

_Wasn't it your turn?_

Cecil glanced up from his phone, truly unable to remember who had been assigned which chores this week. His lack of recollection was _probably _due to the intergalactic mutant velociraptors that had tried to take control of Night Vale using brainwashing devices yesterday... Yep. It was probably that. Or… wait. Did that actually even happen?

He shrugged nonchalantly and typed his next message with a devious grin.

_I've got an idea about how we can settle this ;)_

Carlos simply sent back a "?" in response.

_You suck my cock, I suck yours ;) whoever comes first does dishes_

_Oh fuck, Cecil_

_I take that as a yes?_

_Allow me to clarify -__** hell **__yes._

* * *

Carlos was home in nearly half the amount of time it usually took him on his evening commute. Excitement raced through his veins as he reached for the front door, only to find it already unlocked for him. Cecil must have pulled some strings with Station Management to get home _this _early, he mused as he entered their dwelling. _Probably some kind of blood pact or something _.

He locked the door behind him and knelt down to untie his red Converses. Leaving his shoes in the foyer, he made a beeline for their bedroom. The sight he found as he stepped through the threshold was not unexpected, yet somehow still managed to catch him off guard.

Cecil was sprawled out naked in the center of their bed, slowly stroking his hardened cock. He stared hungrily at Carlos, his hand continuing its steady pace. "Mm, you're finally home. Come here," he purred, patting the mattress in invitation.

_Overeager as usual _, crossed Carlos's mind as he smirked and took a few steps forward, eyes glued to his husband. He stopped short of the bed, shrugging off his lab coat and folding it neatly. "I see you started without me."

"Couldn't help myself, sweetie. You've been on my mind _all _day." Cecil watched with hooded violet eyes as Carlos's nimble fingers worked the buttons of his flannel shirt, peeling it off his shoulders to reveal an expanse of tanned skin that Cecil's own hands had explored countless times before. The scientist huffed out a laugh and slowly undid the leather belt that was looped through his jeans. Cecil sucked in a sharp breath, remembering the time he'd insisted that it be used to restrain his wrists while he was fucked senseless.

Carlos flashed that perfect grin, knowing exactly what Cecil was recalling - they'd have to have a repeat performance of that night some other time. Cecil almost forgot about their little contest as he leaned forward and took his lover's member into his mouth, sucking eagerly at the head. Carlos closed his eyes and allowed himself to become momentarily lost in the sensations Cecil was evoking with his tongue. That mouth was _very _talented, and not just when it came to hosting Night Vale's community radio show.

It took every ounce of restraint to guide himself out of Cecil's velvety cavern but Carlos wasn't about to let his husband gain an early advantage. He peeled off his jeans and boxers and threw them onto the floor along with his shirt and socks.

Cecil all but dragged Carlos onto the mattress, both men kneeling in the center of the cotton duvet. The radio host snaked tattooed arms around Carlos's neck, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. Tongues slipped past lips and slid together, conveying more than words ever could in this moment. There was a raw passion building inside both of them and it was nearly palpable. Cecil pulled away and nipped at Carlos's neck, sucking a hickey into the perfectly unmarred skin. He breathed hotly against his ear and licked a teasing stripe, "well, shall we begin?" This elicited a shiver and a nod from the other. With one final kiss, the two readied themselves. They positioned their bodies so that they were laying on their sides facing each other. Carlos's head was near Cecil's thighs and vice versa. A mutual pang of anticipation twisted their stomachs as legs were spread, inviting the other to do whatever they pleased.

Soft touches were not on the agenda for tonight - no, there was another place and another time for being gentle. Tonight was about pushing themselves far past the limits.

Cecil's entire world suddenly devolved into _hotslickwet _as he was swallowed down to the hilt. _Fuck _. Carlos hollowed his cheeks and began a steady rhythm, slow at first but picking up speed. He peered up at Cecil beneath dark lashes - a heady tableau that almost knocked the breath out of him and made him dizzy with desire. Cecil drank in the sight for a moment before mirroring his husband's actions. Two could play that game.

The radio host bobbed his head enthusiastically - he could suck off Carlos all day. He inhaled his lover's cinnamon-lavender scent, a tingling sensation running down his spine. It was an aphrodisiac that never failed to intoxicate Cecil. He hummed around Carlos's length as he deep-throated him - they'd discovered a while back that Cecil's gag reflex was essentially nonexistent. That had been a _very _interesting night.

Carlos shivered and groaned, trying hard not to just start fucking Cecil's mouth. It felt _so damn good _and resisting the urge only turned him on more. Cecil pulled back and lapped at his slit, licking the precum that beaded there.

If he was going to play dirty, then Carlos needed to up the ante.

Cecil nearly lost it when he felt a slick finger circle his entrance and begin to press inside. He moaned around Carlos's length and shuddered as a second joined not long after, and yet a third after that. It only took a few strokes for Carlos to find that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Cecil that had him writhing.

"Oh _Carlosss _," Cecil gasped, parting from his husband's cock and squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted to curse the fact that the scientist knew him inside and out, but it felt too incredible for him to care much in the moment. He huffed as Carlos increased the pressure against his prostate, knowing full well that it drove Cecil absolutely _wild._

Hearing his name purred out like that while he pleasured Cecil did things to Carlos. A pang of desire blossomed in his stomach and caused him to echo a moan in response. However, what he'd failed to include in his calculations was that the trick worked both ways.

Cecil's fingers buried themselves deep inside of him, searching for the same spot that caused lightning flashes of pleasure to radiate outwards and made Carlos's dick impossibly harder. He definitely hadn't thought this plan through, but to be fair it was difficult to retain any sort of logic when all of the blood in his body was pooling in his groin and making him feel lightheaded.

Carlos pulled back, glancing at Cecil whose eyes were already locked on him. His husband's pupils were blown wide, darkness almost entirely devouring the amethyst irises that stared back at him. Carlos was positive he looked just as wrecked as Cecil as the tight coil in his gut started to quickly unravel, hurtling him towards orgasm. By this point, they were both moaning messes, disoriented by the heavy sensations of bliss and passion that threatened to betray their fragile bodies. Every touch was becoming hypersensitive as they tried in desperation to stave off their climaxes.

And then Carlos did _that thing _with his tongue that Cecil loved so much and it was enough to shoot him towards the edge of completion. He pulled off of Carlos's cock, a thin bridge of saliva connecting it with his lips, and panted heavily. "Fuck, ohh, oh _shit _babe-!" It took a ton of restraint to not give in right then and there, but somehow Cecil managed to hang on.

Of course, neither wanted to lose, but the struggle was becoming more difficult with each passing second. Someone was bound to break first, it was only a matter of time.

And Carlos knew exactly what his finishing move would be.

Pumping Cecil's cock with steady strokes, he began planting soft kisses on his thighs and muttering praises. "So good for me baby, you're amazing…" If Cecil's whimpers were anything to go by, it was working. "I'm so lucky you're mine. _ I love you so much _."

Cecil came with his husband's name on his lips, solidifying his loss.

Carlos smiled around his length victoriously. He held Cecil's cum in his mouth, pressing his lips tightly together so that not a drop escaped. It wasn't long before Cecil was able to bring his husband to completion and they sat upright, kissing as their tastes mixed together. It was sloppy and wet, cum and saliva dribbling from the corners of their mouths as they moaned and sucked at each other's tongues. They broke apart, panting, lips shiny and swollen from the events that had just transpired. There was a long beat before either spoke, both men trying to catch their breath as they spiraled down from the high.

"Looks like you've got dish duty, Cecil," Carlos teased, easing himself back down against the soft pile of throw pillows adorning their bed.

Cecil groaned in annoyed response and crawled over to cuddle with his husband but Carlos was having none of it. He delivered a playful slap to Cecil's ass. "Just go get it over with, honey," he closed his eyes and sighed, a satisfied smile painting his features.

Cecil defeatedly dressed himself in the clothing he'd worn earlier and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour into scrubbing pans and rinsing coffee mugs, Cecil was wondering if their contest had actually been worth it. Granted, he was nearly finished; just a few more forks and a spoon or two, but still.

He was lost in his thoughts, hands submerged in soapy water, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Carlos nuzzled his neck from behind. "Well hello there," Cecil said, melting into the affectionate touches.

A hot whisper came at his ear. "When you're all finished, meet me in the shower and we'll go for round two, okay?" With a gentle peck to the cheek, Carlos disappeared back into the bedroom and Cecil found himself grinning like a schoolgirl.

It had _totally _been worth it.


End file.
